Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1
Для магического объекта, смотрите Карта знаков отличия. (также The Cutie Map, Part 1My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests. Shout! Factory. Проверено 3 апреля 2015., Cutie MarklessMy Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic : Cutie Markless. Zap2It. Проверено 13 марта 2015.My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Cutie Markless. LocateTV. Проверено 3 апреля 2015.' Pt 1',2015_DFC_April_Highlights_FINAL.pdf. Мелисса Вассер (2015-04-03). Проверено 3 апреля 2015.) — первая серия пятого сезона и 92 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом, первая половина премьеры сезона и первый эпизод, действие которого происходит после фильма My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок. Это первый эпизод сериала, показанный на канале Discovery Family. В этой серии Принцесса Искорка и её друзья открывают магическую карту в её новом замке, которая их приводит в таинственную деревню, жители которого отказались от своих знаков отличия. Производство и разработка Впервые анимационный роли этого эпизода был показан на San Diego Comic-Con International 25 июля 2014, а позже был выпущен в качестве части бонуса 2014 «San Diego Comic-Con My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Panel» на [[Домашнее медиа#Регион 1|DVD Season Four Disc 4]]. Некоторые сцены из эпизода были использованы для видео с Радугой Дэш и Рарити в трейлерах 5 сезона.My Little Pony Season 5 Teaser (Spring 2015) - Rainbow Dash Recap. YouTube. Hasbro (2014-12-15). Проверено 15 декабря 2014.My Little Pony Season 5 Teaser (Spring 2015) - Rarity Recap. YouTube. Hasbro (2014-12-22). Проверено 22 декабря 2014. В начале февраля 2015 года Джим Миллер угадал в ответе в Twitter, что то, будет ли магия знаков отличия темой пятого сезона, станет ясным, когда он выйдет.Big Jim on Twitter: "@MatthewSephton1 I guess you'll find out when S5 starts!" Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-02-04). Проверено 4 февраля 2015. 11 февраля Yahoo TV Videos'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' Season 5 Trailer. Yahoo TV Videos (2015-02-11). Проверено 11 февраля 2015., а 2015 года Hasbro выпустили онлайн трейлер премьеры сезона, со всё ещё неясной датой премьеры «Весны 2015».gdata.youtube.com/feeds/api/videos/BPmeRpqUjj8. Проверено 11 февраля 2015.MLP: Friendship is Magic - EXCLUSIVE Season 5 Trailer. YouTube (2015-02-12). Проверено 12 февраля 2015. Также Hasbro выпустили онлайн трейлер сезона .gdata.youtube.com/feeds/api/videos/BPmeRpqUjj8. Проверено 14 февраля 2015.MLP: Friendship is Magic - Season 5 Teaser Trailer. YouTube (2015-02-14). Проверено 14 февраля 2015. Заголовок "Cutie Markless, Part 1" ранее был перечислен в списке предзаказов [[Домашнее медиа#Регион 1|DVD Cutie Mark Quests]] от Shout! Factory. Вышеуказанный список, а также ответы Twitter 3-5 марта Джима Миллера вместе отметили "Cutie Markless: Part 1" и "Cutie Markless (1)" ошибочным.Big Jim on Twitter: "@SilverEaglePVL Sorry. Those are ALL wrong." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-03). Проверено 4 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson @MMeghanMcCarthy It's not." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-04). Проверено 8 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson Those titles are incorrect." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-04). Проверено 8 марта 2015.Big Jim on Twitter: "@matt1986wilson the titles are still wrong." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-03-05). Проверено 8 марта 2015. "Cutie Markless Pt. 1" перечислен в промо-DVD Discovery Family для показа премьеры сезона.$_57.JPG (2015-05-10). Проверено 12 мая 2015. Саму карту нарисовала Ребекка Дарт.Дизайн потрясающей карты... Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-04). Проверено 5 апреля 2015. Режиссёры Джейсон Тиссен и Джим Миллер вместе с арт-режиссёром Ребеккой Дарт и проп-дизайнером Чармейн Верхаген предложили дизайн «Жезла Одинаковости».@FJRA_Frist It was a combo. @goldenrusset and... Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-04-04). Проверено 19 апреля 2015. 4 декабря 2015 года этот эпизод и его вторая часть были заменены на «Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 и Часть 2» на Netflix. Эта серия, равно как и её вторая часть, были номинированы на Премию Хуго 2016 «За лучшую драматическую презентацию (краткая форма)».2016 Hugo Finalists. MidAmericon II. Проверено 26 апреля 2015. Краткий пересказ Раскрытие карты thumb|Раскрытая карта знаков отличия. Однажды в замке Искорки в Понивилле Сумеречная Искорка удивляется появлению замка следом за победой над Лордом Тиреком. Когда она с друзьями сидят на своих тронах, их знаки отличия начинают сиять, вследствие чего света их тронов сияют над звёздообразной платформой в центре комнаты. Вдруг появляется голографическая замысловатая карта Эквестрии. Плавающие изображения знаков отличия героев указывают на локацию, отдалённую от Понивилля, и шестеро друзей думают, что карта манит их сюда. В то время как Спайк остаётся, чтобы провести викенд с Большим Маки, играя в хуффбол, Искорка и её друзья отправляются в дальнюю дорогу. Деревня странных улыбок thumb|left|Таинственная деревня. После поездки на Поезде Дружбы до конца пути главная шестёрка находит деревню посреди пустыря, где все дома — кроме одного — построены в два параллельных ряда. Пони осторожно приближаются к деревне и к великому шоку раскрывают, что все пони, живущие здесь, постоянно сохраняют странные улыбки (что сразу же вызывает подозрение у Пинки Пай) и, что хуже, у них одинаковый знак отличия: чёрный знак равенства. Когда они входят в деревню, главную шестёрку радушно приветствуют жители деревни, к удовольствию Флаттершай. Два жеребца по имени Пати Фэйвор и Дабл Даймонд лично встречают их, замечая, что Искорка является принцессой-аликорном и что у них уникальные знаки отличия. Искорка спрашивает, была ли здесь ранее какая-нибудь проблема, на что Дабл Даймонд отвечает, что никакой проблемы не было. Двое жеребцов решают направить гостей деревни к её основательнице Старлайт Глиммер. Старлайт Глиммер thumb|Связанные равенством. В коттедже Старлайт главную шестёрку представляют Старлайт Глиммер, которая с радостью приветствует всех, кто хочет познать то, что она называет «истинной дружбой». Она поясняет, что её городок уникален в том, что в нём нет особых талантов. Старлайт проводит пони на экскурсию в форме большого музыкального номера, во время которого она поясняет, что гармония в городке состоит в равенстве, — иначе говоря, никто не выделяется, не спорит и все равны. По окончании песни Старлайт и жители приглашают Искорку и друзей присоединиться к их обществу и отказаться от своих меток — это чувство и философию открыто высмеивает Радуга Дэш. Остальные скептичны, и Старлайт полностью оставляет им решение, остаться ли здесь или нет. Дабл Даймонд видит нужды главной шестёрки, а Старлайт уходит, готовясь распространить зловещее послание о равенстве всей Эквестрии. Большой Брони следит за тобой Шестеро друзей продолжают пробовать то, что им предлагает деревня, так что Искорка находит немыслимым то, что у пони можно забрать знак отличия. К примеру, Рарити отвращена сомнительной модой, а Радугу раздражает постоянный их взгляд; лишь Флаттершай не имеет предвзятого мнения. thumb|left|Встреча вне всевидящих глаз. Друзья садятся, чтобы пообедать, и пекарь по имени Шугар Бель замечает их перебранку, спрашивая, рушится ли их дружба. Они объясняют, что не соглашаться для друзей естественно; вместе с уникальными метками главной шестёрки, это заинтересовывает Шугар Бель. Она просит их встретиться тет-а-тет с ней по окончании обеда. Думая, что за ними следят, Искорка и остальные заставляют Пинки съесть все паршивые кексы Шугар Бель и с безразличием входят в её дом. В подвале Шугар Бель друзья встречаются с ней, Пати Фейвором и Найт Глайдер, которые выражают большой интерес в метках пони и тоскуют по собственным. Когда Искорка спрашивает, как отнимается знак отличия, Найт Глайдер поясняет, что Старлайт Глиммер убирает их при помощи «Жезла одинаковости» и хранит их в хранилище. Хранилище знаков отличия thumb|Старлайт показывает Главной шестёрке хранилище знаков отличия. Старлайт Глиммер ведёт главную шестёрку за пределы деревни: она рада их заинтересованностью в хранилище. Искорка верит, что замковая карта принесла их сюда, чтобы вернуть жителям деревни их метки. Внутри пещеры они обнаруживают огромное количество знаков отличия, хранящихся за стеклом, и жезл с двумя зубцами, стоящий вертикально. Старлайт Глиммер спрашивает пони, откуда они знают о хранилище, и Пинки Пай невольно рассказывает, что о нём в деревне рассказывала им пони. Поскольку присутствие друзей угрожает её идеальному обществу, Старлайт их заводит в ловушку, и их окружают местные жители. Используя Жезл одинаковости, Старлайт удаляет метки главной шестёрки из их крупов и заменяет их чёрными знаками равенства — цвета тел героев бледнеют, а метки помещаются в хранилище. После того, как пони теряют свои таланты, Старлайт говорит, насколько лучше будет их жизнь без меток. Эпизод заканчивается показом сверху пони, стоящих вокруг главной шестёрки в два ряда по образу знака равенства. :Продолжение следует... Цитаты : :Сумеречная Искорка: Повторим ещё раз. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Мы повторяли миллион раз, Искорка! Мы нашли все шесть ключей, победили Тирека, получили этот замок! Конец истории! :Флаттершай: Я согласна с Искоркой. И с Рарити. И с Эпплджек. И с Радугой Дэш. И с Пинки Пай. Ой, и наверное, со Спайком. :Спайк: стонет Что-то новенькое? Мне нравится. :Флаттершай: Эм, может, я останусь со Спайком? :Спайк: Круто! У нас с Большим Маки большие планы: поговорим о хуффболе... поменяемся карточками с игроками, поспорим о последних матчах... :Флаттершай: О-ох, вообще-то, я лучше пойду с ними. Вдруг я пригожусь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, нам пора в путь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это оно! То место на карте! :Рарити: Точно. Спустимся и поищем там спа. :Пинки Пай: Мне не нравится. Совсем не нравится. Я видела много улыбок. И эти улыбки? Они неправильные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Забудь про улыбки. Посмотрите на знаки отличия. :Радуга Дэш: Так, вот это странно. :Радуга Дэш: За этим стоит какой-то ужасный монстр. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему ты так решила? :Радуга Дэш: Потому что сражаться с ужасным монстром — это так круто! :Пинки Пай: Что-то не так в этой... как там называется деревня, в которую мы пришли! :Эпплджек: Чего? :Дабл Даймонд: Старлайт, у нас новые гости. :Радуга Дэш: Эпплджек Готовься к бою. Мы не знаем, кто выйдет из этой двери. :Старлайт Глиммер: Добро пожаловать! Я рада, что вы зашли в гости. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, мне кажется, это может прославить нашу деревню. Когда жители Эквестрии узнают, что Принцесса отказалась от знака отличия, чтобы быть с нами, то они наконец поймут, чего мы добиваемся. :Пинки Пай: Будь мы на краю Эквестрии, мы бы сидели на большом «Я»! :Шугар Бель: Что вам принести? У нас есть: кексы... :Сумеречная Искорка: Это ловушка! Галерея Справки en:The Cutie Map - Part 1 de:Die Landkarte – Teil 1 es:El Mapa Cutie, Parte 1 pl:Znaczkowa mapa pt:O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte uk:К'юті-мапа. Частина 1 Категория:Серии пятого сезона